


Todellista

by Beelsebutt



Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, söpöstelyä synkistelyllä, vakipari
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Jyrkkiä viivoja, rajuja varjostuksia, synkkää, mustaa, pimeää.FanFic100-haasteeseen: 6. Tunnit
Relationships: Harry Potter/Dean Thomas
Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708429
Kudos: 1





	Todellista

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2012 varsin nopeasti. Taiteileva Dean on varsinainen klisee, mutta ehkä se menee Harryn kanssa. Enkä sitten tiedä piirtämisestä mitään, joten kaikki tekniset nillitykset otetaan huumorilla vastaan ;) Kiitokset mtm:n lisäksi myös ainakin Jolandinalle ja Sisiljalle avusta <3
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Hiili viisti kevyesti tasaisen luonnoslehtiön pintaa. Kun yöpöydän kannuun alkoi liristä puhdasta vettä suoraan tyhjästä ilmasta, Dean puristi hiiltä hieman kovempaa ja mitään ajattelematta purki ahdistustaan, ikäväänsä ainoalla tietämällään tavalla.

Jyrkkiä viivoja, rajuja varjostuksia, synkkää, mustaa, pimeää.

Jos edes tunnin ajan voisi olla kuin kuka tahansa muu. Soittaa Ethanille. Soittaa äidille. Mennä pelaamaan futista pallolla, joka pysyisi maassa, kunnes sitä potkaisisi. Mutta ei, koska Dean oli erityinen. Koska Deanin isäkin oli ollut erityinen.

Musta risukko muotoutui hiuksiksi, joiden alle hahmottuivat pyöreiden silmälasien sangat.

Harry oli Deanin ankkuri taian täyttämässä elämässä. Joku muukin, joka ihmetteli aamuisin ilkeyksiä laukovaa peiliä. Toinenkin joka halusi olla osa isoa, tietämätöntä massaa. Kaipasi nimettömyyttä.

Totta kai Dean rakasti taikuutta. Rakasti sitä, että pystyi tekemään jännittäviä asioita pelkästään taikasauvansa avulla. Osasi leijuttaa ja muuttaa esineiden muotoa, toisinaan jopa ruuan makua. Osasi hyökätä ja puolustaa itseään ja läheisiään. Osasi lentää luudalla, kun vanhat kaverit ainoastaan pyrkivät välttämään sitä. Rakasti ystäviään Tylypahkassa.

Paperilla Harryn ilme oli vakava, mutta Dean tiesi katsomattakin, että hänen vierellään nukkuvan Harryn kalpeat kasvot olivat levolliset.

"Aiotko piirtää koko yön?" Harry kysyi saaden Deanin hätkähtämään. Hän ei kuitenkaan kääntänyt katsettaan vaan jatkoi laihan rinnan hahmottelua, varjosti muutaman kylkiluunkin, koska Harry oli syksyllä aina laihempi.

"Ehkä."

"Okei."

Harryn kanssa oli helppoa. Elää ja kohdata ulkopuolinen maailma. He kaksi jästisyntyistä niitä muita vastaan. Ja niiden muiden kanssa yhdessä.

Kun pieninkin varvas löytyi paikaltaan, ristiin asetettujen jalkojen alta pilkottamasta, Dean työnsi lehtiönsä takaisin tyynyn alle ja käpertyi vasten Harryn selkää. Muut rohkelikkopojat tuhisivat unissaan, jossain siellä kaukana, verhojen takana, mutta Harry oli tässä. Hänen käsivarsillaan.


End file.
